ninjasvspiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Corrupted Lighthouse
The House of the Rising Sun "There is a house in New Orleans, they call the Rising Sun." No one knows what this so called place "New Orleans" is, but people do know of the House of the Rising Sun. Legends say that there exists a house in the far north that watches over the seas of the north. Unlike all the Lighthouses of the world, however, this lighthouse runs on its own. During the day, the lighthouse looks like a normal lighthouse. At night, however, it is said the house comes to life and produces a strange mystical aura that causes the dead in the nearby cemetery to awaken and work at the lighthouse. It is said that at night that you can hear the sound of ghost working within the house. In addition, many rumors have arose that at the bottom of the lighthouse exists a massive tomb of riches. A few brave souls have ventured into the lighthouse seeking to solve these mysteries and discover the riches; however, out of all of these curious explorers only one man has ever come out of the lighthouse alive - Captain Pontius. Even then, he came out empty handed. Pontius refuses to speak of his adventurers in the lighthouse, claiming that what he saw is something no mortal man should ever have to hear or, god forbid, experience. These stories have successfully scared off many from wandering near the lighthouse. Yet, some can't help but ponder if the lighthouse is so fearsome, why would anyone want to own it? Many have pondered on the question, and it wasn't until recently that it was discovered that, although empty, the lighthouse provides a huge amount of mana energy during the day. If harnessed properly, this energy could power an entire town. In addition, the amount of energy it produces during the night is ten-times stronger. Word of this has reached the ninjas, and with their crystal within their fortress depleting rapidly, this new source of energy that the lighthouse provides could surely power their empire long enough to fortify their defenses and destroy both the state and pirates. Of course, conquering this is almost impossible for the ninjas. Although the lighthouse is only a few hundred miles away from their coast; the massive State Naval Blockade stands in their way. In addition to that problem, the pirates are also currently in possession of the lighthouse. Although they have no need for power, the pirates love having the lighthouse as an addition to their territory. they have two good reasons for why the want to keep it. First off, it pisses of the ninjas and the pirates love that! Secondly, the lighthouse mysterious tales have sparked the sense of adventure in many pirates and has caused many to seek treasure and riches within the lighthouse. After all, no pirate can resist a quest for glory and riches. The Dark Cells A long way beneath the lighthouse is a small structured hallway lined with cells. The bottom is dark and due to it's one entry and exist design, there is hardly a way to sneak out. The exception however is the vents, which is used to keep the temperature and humidity level comfortable. The Town Above One of the most noteworthy of the sky of the Corrupted Lighthouse is the fact that the famous "Sky Town" settles just above it. It's looked after by the legendary pirate Rhod with several other pirates helping him, such as Mresh. The town is slowly getting more noted and is still growing with activity. Notable events involving the Lighthouse Prison include the "Kidnapping of Kali" incident, which ended in near disaster.